Silver Generations
by Rajani-the-Freak
Summary: Harry gets killed after defeating Lord Voldemort. But it seems there's more to the deathly hollows than advertised. How will Harry cope with being reborn into a selective breeding birth by some sort of child soldier factory and how will he get away?
1. Prologue: A Soulful Beginning

**Silver Generation**  
_(A Naruto and Harry Potter X-over)_

**Prologue:** A Soulful Beginning

Harry had made his way to the pivotal location of the battle where Voldemort stood, cursing anyone that wasn't dressed in typical Death Eater regalia. Harry did it as it was expected from the Chosen One. Harry had exposed Voldemort's secrets to all those who stopped to watch them battle, like expected. Harry had claimed the Elder wand, and though almost no one knew about the wand, if they had, they would have expected that as well. And Harry defeated Voldemort in a final battle without even using the death curse, as expected.

As the remaining survivors watched Voldemort's body becoming nothing more than an empty vessel, no longer being able to sustain the small slither of his soul that still lived, only one person didn't watch the scene in fascination or fear.

One of the students that supported the Dark Lord was on the loose. That was because said student hadn't been in Slytherin and only the Slytherin population had been arrested into their common rooms or forced to leave.

Said student had liked the changes enacted by the new government. Said student had been a previous victim of lowkey bullying and, after the takeover, he'd been able to torture their previous torturers all they wanted. It was nice to be the one in power for once in their life.

And though Harry had never done anything to them while he'd still been in school, he hadn't helped them either. And now the chance that it would all go back to how things were before, the student couldn't handle it. They'd rather be dead. But if they had to die, they would at least take Harry with them.

So, one last Avada Kedavra was cast that day, while the remaining survivors started subduing the remaining Death Eaters. The green beam hit Harry on the back, shocking everyone and the ones closest to the offender turned to the scorned student in horror.

Before anyone could really react to that, winds flared up from nowhere, surrounding the fallen teen. The wand Voldemort had been holding, a small stone that almost no one had seen and a silvery cape converged on top of Harry's body until a translucent being stood floating on that spot. Said being moved its hands over the body and slowly extracted a golden glowing orb of light from it, disappearing it into its immaterial clothes before vanishing again.

There was an uproar over what happened. The remaining Death Eaters were caught and either imprisoned or had their souls sucked out by the remaining dementors. The student, a fifth year Hufflepuff that had been seen as arrogant and rude by his own house, especially for mocking Cedric's death, was taken to the Wizengamot for judgement and revealed not only his bullying but also proved that Hufflepuffs remained loyal, even if said loyalty laid with less reputable individuals, such as the Death Eaters. His trial helped revolutionize Hogwarts standing regarding bullying, as well as student counseling to avoid unhealthy habits on the students' part, both regarding bad-talking the dead as well as put a stopper to previously mentioned bullying. Never again would a poorly constructed comment made in a moment of dark humor that was taken as an grave offense to the dead lead to another hero dying as a result.

Harry had never made a will but, due to his Godfather status, his possessions all went to Teddy Lupin instead of to Draco Malfoy.

Hermione worked hard and eventually made it to Minister of Magic and changed the wizarding world with a new fire in her eyes and soul so that nothing like this would even happen again and all the revolutionary students during the last year eventually made it into either great positions or into peaceful ones, as they tried to recover from the war.

All of Harry's friends grieved him, but eventually life moved on for the Wizarding and Muggle worlds alike.

The answer about what exactly the being that appeared over his body was never really got an answer. Many theories were tossed around about it but only three people really knew. Hermione, despite all her previous disbelief, Ron and Luna.

Considering the involvement of the deathly hallows, the only sensible answer would be death itself had come for Harry's soul or essence.

.

**Δ O |**  
.

When Harry next woke up, he was neither on the white place, nor was he back in the ruins of Hogwarts. He was now in a place that reminded him of the few space pictures he had seen while in the muggle world. The ones with nebulas and supernovas and galaxies, so colorful and plentiful that made the nights spent in the Astronomy Tower using magical telescopes plae in comparison.

Even more fantastic was how varied the colors of each star is, something not even the muggle pictures got across.

For a moment, Harry saw only this new world around him completely unconcerned, feeling at peace. The nebulas sometimes burst out with new lights, but unlike what muggles said that nebulas did, the new stars actually migrated away from the nebulas, eventually joining the other individual stars. The stars themselves didn't stay put. They slowly danced across the void, joining other stars in galaxies. Sometimes two different galaxies got interconnected by the migration of one of their stars. The stars glowed strong at first, but slowly faded in brightness, but expanded in size until they finally ended with a big explosion of light and color until all that was left of them was dust that migrated back into one of the several nebulas.

After some time, Harry noticed a pattern. By watching some of the short-lived stars, he noticed that the dust of a star never returned to the nebula it was born from. They always went to a different nebula. Maybe the stars wanted to cross as many nebulas as possible, as if gathering experience. So, Harry observed quietly as he started pondering on the meaning of this, having nothing else to do.

As he actually started to think more than observe, he slowly became more and more aware of another presence near him. The moment he truly realized someone or something else was there was the moment he was finally able see them.

They looked like a translucid and indistinct shape that kept shifting and shifting, yet at the same time stayed the same. It was as if they didn't have a fixed shape at all, and that was its shape.

**"I see you finally became aware."** The being's powerful voice resounded in the void, all at once loud and yet quiet.

A bellow, yet a whisper.

Though Harry understood them, it seemed as if the being was talking all the languages in existence at the same time.

Harry longed to know about the being, curiosity finally sparking after a long time of quiet contemplation. Harry didn't need to voice the question at all, since the being replied.

**"You know vaguely what I am. You just don't know who I am."** The being said and Harry pondered on that riddle.

As he pondered, he looked around the voids, recalling where he'd been before he woke up here and that he'd somehow had expected a white background. He didn't know why he'd expected a white background, so he reviewed the last moments he did remember.

He'd defeated Voldemort. He'd watched indifferently as his predestined enemy descended into oblivion. He'd watched as his comrades started apprehending the remaining Death Eaters, who were too shocked at the death of their powerful master to put up much of a fight. Then he'd seen green reflect on the lenses of his glasses, coming from behind him and he felt a, by then, familiar sensation hitting him right between the shoulder blades, on his spine.

With a start, Harry realized that he had most likely been hit with the death curse for the third time in his life, which meant he had to be dead. But somehow it seemed that this wasn't really the Beyond. Not really anyway. It seemed like a higher existence than death.

Returning from his ponderings, Harry's attention was once again focused on the being, and answer right on the tip of his tongue.

**"Indeed, I am Death. That is one of the things I am. I am also Life and Birth and Rebirth and the Cycle."** The Being explained. **"I will the souls into forming and being born. I watch over them as they form bonds with other souls, forming tightknit groups of family and friends. I watch them grow as they lose their bright innocence and gain an expanse of wisdom. I wait until they burst one final time into the true radiance of their existence. I guide them in their less material form into their next world. And I protect them as they recover to start the cycle anew."** The Being said.

Harry noticed the nebulas, the stars, the galaxies, the supernovas and the dust again, realizing that he'd been mistaken about them. They weren't nebulas, stars, galaxies, supernovas and dust at all. They were the cycle the Being had described.

Harry watched as another soul reassembled once more in the colorful mist of weary souls and left towards a nearby galaxy, between two particularly close stars. Looking closer, it seemed each nebula had a particular set of galaxies attached to it to provide new souls to.

He noticed the difference in brilliance from a young soul compared to an old soul, as well as the difference in size. Innocence vs. wisdom, according to the Being. He watched as an old soul burst into radiance as it died, and watched closely all the differently colored sparkles coming from its core and then fading into colored dust. He watched as the dust was slowly guided to a different nebula of weary souls.

The Being had mentioned different worlds. Was that what the nebulas and their several attached galaxies represented? Different worlds? If so, what worlds? Which was his previous world? Which was his next one and why wasn't he there?

Harry focused on the Being once more. What should he even call the Being? As they had said, they weren't death alone. They were several things.

**"I've been given several names by the mortals. I suppose for now you can call me by the Buddhist term: Samsara. You have become rather inquisitive, now that you have truly awoken. There are indeed several worlds and all the souls cycle through them. The Buddhists got something wrong, though. A soul can only be reborn into a being similar to the one it was before. A human soul could be reborn into a veela since they are similar enough, but never would be able to be reborn as an animal like a dog, regardless of the soul having belonged to an Animagus or not. You came from that 'nebula', as you put it, but have yet to be placed on your next world."**

Harry wondered about ghosts, dementors, and the Resurrection Stone.

**"Ah, those are very interesting situations. You see, what you see as a ghost is nothing more than an imprint of a soul made out of fear and will. Fear of death and will to live, in fact. It harbors all the memories of a soul while it had been alive. Usually, when someone dies, those memories are erased with the radiance. The explosion you see is the soul unburdening itself from the memories and erasing them back into dust, for it to be reutilized freely by the soul again. But someone magical, like all the Witches and Wizards from your world, has the ability to duplicate their memories like one would do when using a Pensive. When a wizard or witch is dying while renouncing death hard enough, those memories copy themselves and turn into a sentient being with all the personality of its previous existence, but not truly alive. There are very few worlds that have ghosts in them because of this. It's not impossible for non magicals to produce ghosts, mind you, but a rarity all the same. Dementors however, are another whole different thing. To put it in your choice of technical terms, they are the 'black holes' of this universe you see before you. Initially they wandered about in the void but a wizard created a dark spell that pulled them all to your world. They are made from shattered souls and will instinctively seek out to consume other souls and good feelings in a hopeless attempt at filling the void where their soul should have been had it been whole. The souls, once ingested by the dementor, never really stay in the dementor for long. Even if their body is still alive, the soul itself isn't and is free to start another life, though with some deformities since it didn't die naturally the memories from their life are still stuck in their previous body and were never purified. As for the Resurrection Stone I created, the process isn't much different than creating a temporary ghost. The reason a Resurrected hates being resurrected is because, most of the time, the soul as already moved on to the next world and recalling the memories of a long faded previous life is painful and uncomfortable for the soul. It's like the soul is being forced to stand in two different places at the same time and, while the living part can weather the strain gracefully, the memories part can't and suffers twice the pain."** Samsara said.

Harry pondered on the cycle and its purpose and if there was a way out of it. He also pondered on the similarity of dementors and horcruxes and how had he managed to call back his parents and Remus and Sirius and wondered what sort of lives they had been living when He'd called on them.

**"Dementors are souls that have left the cycle in the most traumatic way. They are people from all the worlds you see before you that tried to escape death or gain power by preforming horrific acts that corrupted and tore apart the purity of their soul. Voldemort will, no doubt, become one of the next dementors in Azkaban. He did literally cut his own soul into pieces. It's still too soon after his death for his several pieces to have found each other in the void yet for it to have happened. When they do, he will be recreated into a dementor with all his memories, but far too starved to do anything about it, the same with all the previous dementors. The only real way a dementor can be unmade is the same one an horcrux can be unmade. Deep and truthful regret. Very few dementors have managed to regain a wholesome soul once more, but it's not impossible and it has happened before. As for your parents they indeed were already living a new life when you called on them. I think your soul will try to go there as well, but… it has been sometime since you've entered this realm and your parents are fated to die young once more."** Samsara paused for a moment.

Harry couldn't help but sense that Samsara was amused at something.

**"Funny thing, though. It seems that your parents reversed their gender in the next life. Your father became a mischievous girl who will suffer bullying as a way to repent from his past life and with the same red hair he so loved in your mother and your mother became a studious and responsible boy with blond hair in reminiscent of her sister's. And somehow, they fell in love. Again. Remus has also been reborn into that world, probably following his soul's bonds to your parents. He is beginning to pay for his previous life's inactions and willingness to leave behind his wife and unborn child by seeing the consequences of inaction in a very personal way. He is also beginning to experience what his wife would have felt, had you not stopped him from abandoning her, as he watches his loved ones going on and dying. He will soon lose the last two people he considers family, too. As for Sirius, he has yet to be reborn. His soul had a lot more to recover than Remus and, despite dying first, it'll only be a few more months for him to be able to go through a rebirth. He will too be reborn in that universe due to the bonds and he will too suffer his penance in the next life. Due to his previous suffering, he is also pretty close to reach your level and, hopefully, this new life will push it to happen."**

Harry pondered on his own level, unsure of what it meant.

**"This regards one of your previous questions. About the cycle and the ways to escape it. I already told you about the total shattering of a soul that creates dementors as the negative way to escape the cycle. The positive one is the one you are going through now. The souls are constantly cycling through the worlds to gain an intrinsic knowledge to the soul itself that always manifests no matter the circumstances of life. And yours, though far from perfect, has managed to realize something many others in your circumstances wouldn't have. It's the same thing that allowed fate to let you collect the three deathly hallows the way you did. Had you not had that realization in your soul, fate would have prevented you from 'mastering death'. And depending on how Sirius lives his next life, he could reach the same state as you."**

"Harry tried to ponder on what would be waiting for him after he finished his path and what this 'level' meant. He also pondered on what exactly did he have that let him master death and how or why Sirius would achieve it as well.

**"Harry, what's the one thing that it is said to conquer death."** Samsara asked.

Harry pondered deeper. He recalled something like that having been said before. The one thing to conquer death… It couldn't be life since life was ended by death. According to Dumbledore, the one thing that let him live where others died against the killing curse was his mother's protection…

And then Harry recalled the room that couldn't be opened in the department of mysteries and what Dumbledore had said about it.

**"Indeed. Love is the one thing that can conquer death, though the human that came up with that saying didn't know of the subtle magic love has. And like it or not, you have a far too great capacity for loving others and for forgiving them for someone with your life. By all accounts you should have hated your muggle relatives after all they did to you, but not only did you save your cousin from the dementors at a personal cost, you also made sure they would be safe from Voldemort by making sure they would be protected. Sure, you didn't like them, and you didn't have to, but you also didn't hate them or wish them dead. In the end, your actions even managed to turn a new leaf for your cousin. You also gave a wanted man a chance to explain why he killed your parents only to realize he was innocent, something someone less decent wouldn't have bothered with, and even kept a guilty man from being killed all because you wanted true justice and not slaughter. You kept telling the truth to the wizarding community about Voldemort's return, even while all you got for it was torture, because you couldn't let the many suffer by the mistakes of a few. And, sure, in your sixth year you almost killed Draco, but you had lost someone very important to you and weren't dealing with his death very well, never mind the fact that you suspected that Draco was up to something bad and it turned out you were right in the end, just like all the evidence indicated. And, in the end, you did end up saving him, though he was out to get you. Like I said, you are far from perfect. You still make mistakes, like when you almost killed Draco. But you are just now starting the road that will let you leave the cycle."** Samsara explained. **"I can't yet tell you what is waiting for you at the end of your journey, but I can tell you that you'll now have to journey through all the worlds, reincarnating with your full memories as you gain more and more knowledge and insight."**

Harry pondered over that for a bit. The task seemed daunting.

**"As for Sirius. His past life was a hard one. His childhood was terrible, true, but that was no excuse to lash out at everyone wearing green, including his own brother, during Hogwarts. He almost caused Severus's death or permanent disfigurement and that could have led to Remus being killed for being a werewolf. He was too reckless and too quick at pursuing revenge, which made him leave his godson in someone else's hands as he hunted down his best friend's killer. But then he suffered twelve years of agony and torture, only escaping for said godson's safety once realizing the traitor was still alive. From then on, he lived for you until the very end, even if he couldn't life with you. His only mistake then was continuing his animosity with his previous victim of bullying but even I can tell that man wouldn't have let him redeem himself even if he tried so its not much of a mistake. In his next life, if he can endure a harsh childhood without recklessly lashing out at innocent people and if he can say no to revenge, he might be able to ascend to your level."** Samsara explained and then added with yet more amusement leaking out from him **"On another note, while you were trying to reach the conclusion that love conquered death, your godfather was finally reborn into his new world and lived there for a couple of years. He is still too young to really start to suffer the consequences of Karma, though."**

Harry pondered when was he going to be reborn, if he was going to be reborn in that same world and, if so, if he could find his godfather, even if he didn't remember him. He also wondered if there was something else he needed to know before going.

**"Quite eager, I see. I don't know for sure until the process begins, but chances are that you will be going there because of your soul's bonds. If you do end up there, you could potentially run into both him and the person Remus is now, but remember that they aren't the same people you know anymore. Though in essence they are the same, they are still very different people with very different life experiences under their belt. I supposed you could eventually recognize their circumstances by what I told you about them, as vague as the clues I gave you were. As for what you need to know…"**

And Samsara quickly explained before sending his soul on his way. The last thoughts before his consciousness faded was that he wondered what would happen with Ginny, Hermione and Ron now that he was gone and if they would ever reincarnate in his world and in a timely fashion for him to meet them.

.

**Author Notes:**

So, I read this fic with a reincarnating Harry adapting to his new world. Initially this was inspired in that one, but the story is vastly different. Anyway, it wouldn't stop nagging at me until I started putting it down into writing. I probably won't upload it as much as the others, but I quite like it. This is the only chapter that really talks about Harry's original world and the still living characters from Harry Potter won't be joining Harry's new world for a long long while because they'll have long lives, so they really won't matter. Characters that already died, however, depending on mental state at the time of death whill show up. As you can see, I already planned for James and Lilly Potter as well as Remus and Sirius. But like stated, they are now different people. Will Harry eventually figure them out by the hints? I don't know yet. For now he won't be encountering them any time soon so it's a non issue.

What about you? Who do you think Remus and Sirius are now? And who else do you suggest being reincarnated and as whom (as well as why, considering Samsara's karma ayments)?


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Places

**Chapter 1:** Dark Places

Waking up as a baby while having a seventeen-years-worth collection of memories was disturbing to say the least and Harry couldn't help but be thankful that he'd missed out on the whole womb and birth memories part of the deal.

For starters, there was the lack of movement from his own body and the 'having-to-reply-on-others' thing.

As someone who'd had to run for his life or general health, suddenly feeling his body too weak to follow simple commands without having limbs flop around uselessly was downright scary. And the whole relying on others ordeal was mostly the embarrassment of having other people changing his diapers, or washing him or any other bodily function.

The one thing that he could still do was understand the language.

While Harry was pretty much aware that they weren't speaking English, mostly because Samsara had told him so as one of his last-minute warnings. He also knew that, as a master of the Hallows, and because Death was a universal thing, and also the fact that he had _died_, that it meant that he was bound to understand all human languages.

That didn't mean he could speak them yet, since his tongue and facial muscles were still underdeveloped. This came to be a very essential tool to his survival and continued mental health down the road because he understood every single thing that was being said around him… and he didn't like it at all.

He hadn't known exactly what Samsara had planed for his current life for they themselves hadn't known either. They could, at best, guess. And their guesses didn't seem too easy to live through.

Their guess about which world he would end up in was that his soul would naturally follow after already existing bonds, in this case his links with Remus and Sirius. So, he was most likely in the same world they'd been reborn in. Samsara hadn't really told him any way to identify the world his Godfather and the closest thing to a real uncle had been born in, so Harry could only hope their guess was right.

Secondly, he would still retain his magic. Because he'd bonded with the Hallows, it ingrained the magic into his very soul instead of something he inherited through genes. Usually when a wizard was reborn, they didn't carry the magic over. Perhaps they might have carried some special quirks or powers, but not the full set. A metamorphmagus, especially if they were already aware of reincarnation, could carry some semblance of that power, if just to make them incredibly good at disguising their features using make-up, depending on the world. But magic itself was native solely to the world Harry had come from. And that would make Harry an oddity if anyone were ever to find out about him.

Now, because the Hallows' magic was now ingrained deeply in his soul, it meant he had access to each Hallow through the Hallows' symbol that would show up marking his right wrist. It wouldn't make the object he was recalling solidify unless he used his blood to summon it. He only needed to think of which hallow he needed at the moment and send a burst of magic there.

If he'd thought about the Cloak of Invisibility, he would automatically turn invisible unless he summoned the object itself.

If he called upon the Resurrection Stone, he could wake Resurrected related to the person he was facing, or even his own, appear.

If he called upon the Elder Wand, he would shoot his spells through his right hand, no wand needed, even if it required more power or concentration.

One other thing was that he couldn't call upon the power of a hallow if said hallow was already in use after being summoned. So, if Harry were to lend his Invisibility Cloak to someone, he'd be unable to turn himself invisible until the cloak was either returned willingly, or forcefully recalled.

Another thing that Samsara told him regarding his new life, was that karma would still try to settle some scores with him, but mostly, because of his special circumstances, each life was bound to become harder and harder from now on in an attempt to test him, so… even if he had very few karmic debts, he could still count on a harsher life than expected for his tally.

Which led to the current moment: the circumstances of his birth and the things that were to come.

Like previously mentioned, Harry was perfectly capable of understanding language since he was born. That, coupled with the fact that people aren't that tight lipped around babies led to some alarming discoveries on his part.

While he didn't remember the actual birth part, he did remember his ass being slapped to get him to cry out whatever liquid that might still be in his lungs. That was what first woke him up and he couldn't help but follow through with the demand due to the suddenness of the act. That, and the fact that, while in the void, he'd had no body and, thus, no nervous system.

Going from no sensitivity to suddenly having a whole new network of nerves was quite jarring. But he quickly caught himself and quieted down after proving to everyone he did have clear lungs.

The medics assisting the birth didn't really pay any mind to how unusual that was. No regular baby would shut up after being slapped into a crying fit without someone calming them down. But Harry was quick to notice that the medics weren't regular medics either. They were completely blank faced, showing not even the smallest smidge of emotion on their face.

While Harry knew there was such a thing as professionalism, this seemed levels beyond professionalism. Even a professional nurse would still act differently from another just as professional. It was called having a personality. But these medics seemed devoid of that completely, and that scared him.

Through blurry eyes, Harry looked at his birth mother with curiosity.

She was young. Very young. Probably still in her teens. At the very best she didn't seem older than he himself had been upon his death and he didn't even want to consider the very worst. She had clear skin, a waterfall of straight golden-brown hair messily tied in a braid that dangled down to her waist and emerald green eyes that glittered like jewels. Even in her sweaty messy state that would have left any other woman looking disgruntled, she still managed to glow like a fairy.

"C-can I hold my child?" She asked, her voice trembling with effort as she strained to see him.

"This isn't your child." One of the medics stated emotionlessly. "This child belongs to Danzou-sama now."

"B-but."

"You are just a woman we purchased for the sake of birthing this child. Your virginity ensured no sexual diseases would affect the child's development. Your body shape and health also suggest this child won't have a weak body. The fact that you were just sold to a brothel only made it easier to barter with them for you so that we didn't have to arrange for another less legal way of inseminating the semen sample we have." The medic stated, seeming more like he was saying trivial facts than saying this woman's body was a convenient vessel for them like she was less than human.

"W-what?" The woman looked betrayed.

If Harry had to guess, she must have been led to believe they were saving her from prostitution in exchange for bearing a baby. They probably hadn't told her she wouldn't actually get to be a mom to her baby.

"Your use is over now." The medic stated and motioned to another of the nurses. Almost faster than he could keep up with, the nurse approached the unsuspecting woman and snapped her neck swiftly. All the while, the nurse looked as unphased as if she'd merely swatted a fly.

This whole thing terrified him. He couldn't help but ask himself where the fuck he was now and how the hell to get away from there as fast as possible.

Wherever he'd end up in, it was already gearing to be hell on Earth and he was beginning to wonder if he'd been happier not having gotten the Deathly Hallows at all.

He couldn't help but feel guilty over the woman's death. She shouldn't have had to die. She was young and could have had the chance of a better life.

He was in shock as the nurse that so quickly ended the woman's life started pumping whatever milk she might have had on her breasts into a container for preservation. The whole thing would have been creepy in a horror movie…

…it was far worse in real life.

As soon as the woman was completely drained, the nurses and remaining medics gathered her body and everything that had blood on it into a corner and, after some odd hand gestures, one of the medics literally blew fire from her mouth like some humanoid dragon, incinerating everything gathered there beyond recognition and startling Harry out of his shock and into silent horror as the smell of burnt human flash imprinted itself into his nose and memories.

That corner had already looked darker than the remaining room before the fire-spitting, indicating this wasn't a first-time thing. Bodies and remains must have been burnt there before.

The medic holding him emotionlessly nodded in approval and, as a nurse started clearing the ashes, he took him away from the room through dark corridors until reaching what looked like a cross between a maternity and an experimental lab.

"Subject 13 from sample HK-1 has been successfully birthed." The medic announced.

"Place him on that cradle." The scientist said disinterestedly as he inspected something on some sort of microscope.

The medic carelessly plopped him down or a barren cradle that only had a mattress and a blanket with a symbol of a thin Greek cross, followed by three horizontal stripes of different lengths on it. Harry guessed it might be this place's writing system. Considering what he'd heard and the fact that there were two symbols, Harry assumed it was either the HK for 'HK-1', though he doubted it, or the number 13 since it was his, and as a way to differentiate him from the other 'subjects'.

…

The more he stayed in this world the less he liked it.

Suddenly, the scientist stood up from where he was examining something in the microscope and walked towards another of the cradles in haste. On top of the cradle in question there was a symbol that resembled an imbalanced 't'.

The scientist took hold of an old-style recorder and clicked it to record.

"Upon further analysis on subject 7, I have found out there truly is no VWF being produced in the subject's body at all, indicating that the subject truly has a type 3 von Willebrand Disease which tells us that both parents donated the genes. Should we acquire sample HK-2 in the future, all potential breeding partners shall have to be screened to avoid wasting the sample. The presence of this disease in such an aggravated form disqualifies subject 7 from the list of potential Root ninja and, as such, he should either be disposed of promptly, or used as a scientific subject to find a way around this disease to increase the number of potential subjects to be passed into root. The logical suggestion points to the first option being more viable since this disease is rare enough that any money expended in correcting it would be a needless waste. I shall await on Danzou-sama's orders."

With that said, the scientist turned off the recorder and walked towards Harry, who watched him fearfully, having realized that the man had just suggested ending a baby's life over some sort of disease.

In the end he didn't really have to fear the procedures. While pretty invasive for a wizard, it was the sort of thing a muggle could expect from a hospital. Perhaps a bit more invasive than usual since it seemed the man was testing him for everything possible, but nothing unusual. The man did seem a bit alert at the fact that Harry hadn't cried during the blood extraction but, aside from that, things went smoothly.

After he was done extracting information from Harry's body, he went back to the machines of the lab-side of the room to process said information. Hour later he was still processing said information when another man walked into the room, this time a heavily bandaged one who was probably missing an eye.

"How is project Silver Generation going?" He asked the scientist.

"Danzou-sama! Forgive me, I didn't hear you coming in. So far there only have been three successful births. Subjects 4, 7 and 13. Subject 7 will have to be terminated, though. He has von Willebrand disease. It's a disease that prevents the person's blood from clotting properly and type 3, which is what subject 7 has, keeps him from clotting at all, leading to severely dangerous hemorrhages, even from small cuts."

"Hmm… perhaps. But it might be a good idea to use him to kill off some of the emotions on the younger recruits before they pass the final test. Better to first have them kill an innocent stranger before testing them with having them kill their partner and friend." The man, Danzou-sama according to the scientist, pondered and Harry felt even sicker.

What kind of world was this?

"It shall be done, Danzou-sama. Subject 4 seems to be quite healthy, but I'm unsure if their body will be able to endure shinobi training as it seems quite delicate. If she turns out to have their father's genius she could be trained as a scientist." He man stated.

"Perhaps." Danzou-sama said slowly, but Harry could sense disapproval rolling out of him as thick as miasma.

The baby girl would either shape up or _die_ trying, that much was implied on Danzou-sama's tone.

"As for subject 13, he is, overall, the best specimen so far. His body seems quite healthy and he seems to be able to endure pain much better than the other subjects. It's not that he doesn't feel pain. He does twitch when it hurts, but he neither cries nor does he make a fuss. He is the best candidate for Root training."

"Good." Danzou-sama looked at Harry with a cold calculating gleam in his eyes, approving of the news. "As for the other subjects, what happened?"

"The carriers for subjects 3 and 14 had stillbirths, the ones for subjects 1, 2,6, 9 and 10 had miscarriages. Considering they were the girls we kidnapped from some foreign clans for the sake of this project, I'm not surprised the stress caused it. I've decided not to terminate them yet. Perhaps we shouldn't have used them so soon with such a valuable sample but they might still be useful. They do come from notorious clans, after all."

"Indeed. We shall try them with less valuable samples if just to guarantee we get their bloodlines to ourselves. If the next pregnancy succeeds, we shall slate them for the next HK sample."

"The remaining carriers for subjects 1, 5, 8, 11, 12 and 15 have yet to give birth so far."

"Good. Keep up the good work. I want a report on everything so far on my desk next Sunday. I'm interested on subject 13. He seems to have the most potential."

"I shall keep a closer eye on him."

"Excellent." The man than motioned to a dark corner and a masked woman appeared and took number 7 out of the room, probably to have someone kill him.

Harry couldn't deny it: he was in a very bad place to be.

The first immediate solution seemed to be to run away as fast as possible, but that came with its own set of problems. First off, Harry didn't know anything about the place he was in, including if this sort of things was of regular occurrence. As in: even if he ran away now, nothing prevented some other group from getting their hand on him and breed him like a stud.

No, before he could plan whatever there was to plan, he needed more information. And damn him if this simple fact didn't make him miss Hermione as sharply as a _sectumsempra_ to his gut.

She was always the one to dictate when their small group needed to do research. If you needed to find out something, she would most likely have your answers or would be able to swiftly find them.

Even though he'd supposedly spent close to sixteen years of awareness in the void, there was no notion of time there and only Samsara really knew how time flowed. For all intents and purposes, he felt like just yesterday he was standing in the ruins of Hogwarts on a fight to the death. The void was so peaceful that any real grief was paused and only now was he really starting to deal with it.

In a way, Harry grieved the fact that he was the only one of his friends dying because it meant he probably wouldn't be meeting them. His only hope was that he'd get to meet the reborn forms of Remus and Sirius though, as Samsara had told him, they probably wouldn't be the same people. This only meant he would have to keep his eyes peeled wide open so as not to miss them.

But all those things would have to wait for now, even the research part. While Harry would still make sure to listen to everything being said around him, he was in no shape or form of being capable of researching right now. For one, while Death powers allowed him to understand spoken language, it didn't help with the written form what so ever. Then there was the fact the he could barely move his neck, let alone walk up to the next library and read a book.

So, no, information gathering was the least of his concerns. First, he had to learn how to move all of his muscles and gather enough strength. And he needed to do it in a manner that didn't alert the staff that he was better capable of understanding them than a baby his age should have. He would try to follow how his half-siblings developed to avoid looking suspiciously smart for his own good.

He only hoped he could survive that long.

.

**A/N:**

So, we finally get a space frame of where Harry is, but not when, as well as some clues (if you know where to look) to help finding who Remus is once a time frame is established.

How are you liking this so far?


	3. Chapter 2: Growing Up

**Chapter 2:** Growing Up

.

One would have assumed that two years would pass slowly for a baby or, at least, a teenager in the body of one. After all, a baby had practically nothing to do.

They would be wrong.

Harry didn't stay listless doing nothing all that time. In fact, he moved his arms and legs as much as possible just so he could exercise the muscles. What would look on the outside as the typical random limb flailing was him disguising exercise as something less alarming.

He realized quite fast that the room he and his half siblings were left in had a camera, so he couldn't be too suspicious. That meant not using his magic either.

Speaking of his half siblings, aside from Yon (4), he had two more sisters, which were Go (5) and Jyuu Ni (12) and a brother, who was Hachi (8). Of the remaining mothers upon his birth, two had complications at birth and the other one had been a former kunoichi that had blown herself up along with her child and the nurses. Why she hadn't done so before then, no one had a clue. Then again, she might have simply wanted to get the 'super' baby but then realized the mothers were being killed and decided not to go without a fight.

That was, at least, what the nurses had transmitted to the scientist when he'd asked.

Harry as also found out that the premises he was in and the group that had him wasn't legal on the village he was in, but were in fact an underground group that fancied itself as the village's illegal black-ops. Harry didn't know much about it yet so he didn't pass any judgements on the legal side of the village. He only hoped that the legal side of the village didn't condone brainwashing kids into becoming ruthless soldiers without feelings.

He also learned that he was in a ninja village and that 'Danzou-sama' expected him to become one of his private army, though he wasn't supposed to have one. In fact, it probably bordered on traitorous, though, once again, Harry didn't have enough information to discern whether that was truly the case or not.

Aside from that, all that Harry had really found out, already a year after he was born, was that the 'genetic material' that had been used to create him and his half-siblings hadn't been gotten legally.

When discussing how the mission on getting the HK-2 sample was going, Harry found out that the ninja they had acquired the sample from had gotten knockout drunk in grief once, at which time a root member had approached him while unconscious and 'milked' it out of him.

Harry was even more creeped out by that. It wasn't enough that they bought and kidnapped women to serve as incubators and then killed them, but not even the biological dad was aware or consenting in the whole thing.

The bio-daddy of the lot hadn't ever gotten that drunk ever again, though. In fact, it had seemed he became even more paranoid than before, despite it being impossible for him to have any recollection of the facts, so the root members assigned to get the HK-2 were failing their mission massively and were trying to find other ways to get him unconscious without being too obvious about it.

After all, if anyone cottoned on to what they were trying to accomplish, the current Silver Generation project would be done for.

Since Harry didn't get to find out anything more aside from that, he focused instead of pacing his 'successes' in his development.

Initially Harry didn't see much of his siblings aside from the impression of pale skin and a shock of silver hair on the neighboring cribs around him. In fact, he was pretty sure he also had silver hair, from the few strands that he sometimes had to brush away from his face, but he couldn't be too sure since the hair was too short for him to properly pull on it and see. Still, despite limited, he could still see enough of his siblings to follow the first few steps into growing up from baby to toddler.

So, as soon as Go started turning on her stomach and lifting her head, Harry did the same. The same thing when Yon started sitting up.

Then the scientist and a few other staff members started putting the five of them in a play pen. That was the first time Harry actually saw his siblings.

All of them had the same silvery color of hair. The tendency was for that hair to spike up in a way that defied gravity, especially while so short. Harry gathered that, if they let it grow enough, it would trail down their backs somewhat, but never really settling down. It was quite thick. The only exception to the spikiness of hair seemed to be Yon, whose silver hair was smoothed down her skull, always looking perfectly coifed even after a tantrum fit.

Harry guessed the reason they were called Silver Generation was because of the hair. He also suspected that silver hair must be a characteristic of their male donor. After all, he knew his mother certainly didn't have silver hair, and he also knew he and his siblings had different mothers, which meant the only thing they had in common was their father.

Aside from the silver hair and pale skin, everything else was different about them.

Yon was small and delicate. Harry recalled that she was the one the scientist thought would be better of as another scientist rather than another fighter. Like stated before, she was the only one that had silky hair. She also had pitch black eyes that always seemed to be looking at every single detail around her. Though it was too soon to say for sure, Harry thought she would definitely be a beauty once she grew up, perhaps rivaling Fleur's. While Harry was pretty sure their father was probably also a handsome man, considering all his siblings seemed to have pretty faces, but Yon's were even beyond that. Whoever her mother was, she was probably on the same level as Fleur for sure.

Go, while also pretty, was more of a cute kind of pretty rather than classical beauty, with a round face and big, sparkling violet eyes that innocently looked around her. She also looked far more robust than Yon.

Hachi was the only other boy aside from Harry himself. Body-wise he seemed to be larger than Harry, but his skin had a slightly sick cast to its pallor. He also had the makings of a boy who would grow up to be a ladies-man. It reminded Harry a bit of Sirius' pictures of when he was young. For a moment Harry pondered if he might be Sirius' reincarnation, especially considering his intense grey eyes, but then dismissed it. Samsara had told him Sirius had being reincarnated two years before him, so he couldn't be a baby boy that was born a few days after his own birth.

Finally, but not less important, there was Jyuu Ni. She was neither the classical veela-like beauty from Yon, nor the cute kitten-like adorableness from Go. Instead she was an androgynous kind of attractive, the sort of attractive that didn't fall neither of feminine nor on masculine. Her facial expression also reminded him of the dreamy sort of expression that was seen frequently on Luna's face, though Jyuu Ni's eyes were brown unlike Luna's. She also had a beauty mark just below her right eye.

Harry still didn't know what he, himself, looked like, though.

With this new interaction available, Harry had new actions to copy so, as soon as Hachi began crawling, Harry did the same. As soon as Yon started 'speaking', Harry copied her. As soon as Go started standing up, Harry did the same.

Everything seemed to be going fine for him and his siblings. The only sibling not developing that well had been Jyuu Ni, but Harry hadn't considered it all that serious. Still, the scientist decided to analyze why her development was so slow and came to the conclusion that, due to a birth complication, she'd been deprived of oxygen to the brain for too long and that she was lucky she wasn't worse than she was.

…

Harry shouldn't have been surprised with Danzou's solution to that…

Harry grieved his lost sister when she was taken from her cradle at night and never returned. Considering what had happened to subject seven (Nana) and all of their birth mothers, Harry was pretty sure she wasn't alive anymore.

Still nothing would have prepared him for the confirmation of her fate.

Two days after she was gone, he heard the scientist comment with another Root Shinobi how one of the new recruits had refused to hurt the baby and was now undergoing conditioning because of that.

Apparently, she'd been used as kunai target practice and one of the youngest members couldn't take it anymore.

What an awful way for a baby to go. What a horrifying way for his baby sister to die.

For the first time since he was reborn, Harry cried endlessly right where he was and shouted out to the heavens in anger and helplessness. His magic went haywire and the lamps all blew up.

Fortunately, all of it happened too fast and, after the explosion, all his remaining siblings where crying with him, so no one associated his 'tantrum' with the destruction of every electronic in the room.

Of his siblings, the only one that seemed to have noticed Jyuu Ni was gone was Yon. She didn't cry or anything, but Harry noticed her constantly looking around with questioning black eyes, looking for something she never did find.

At one years old, the scientist had his staff provide educational toys to them and tried to rush their learning process. Somehow it worked on his siblings and soon Harry didn't have to pretend to be so ignorant and could freely practice certain movements and actions that, if attempted before, would have certainly raised innumerous flags.

On their second year, they started learning how to read and wield wood weapons that certainly reminded Harry of the ninja his cousin saw on the telly. They started learning martial arts that Harry didn't recognize. He only knew Karate and Kung Fu from the shows Dudley used to watch and, while somewhat reminiscent, these looked vastly different from either of those.

They also started them on manipulating an energy that they had on their bodies. An energy that, surprisingly, wasn't magic. Actually, it looked like it was actually life essence, something that was said very few wizards and witches ever attempted since they already had magic and felt it was unnecessary trying to acquire another 'lesser' source. There was also the fact that if one wore out their life essence, they would die, another reason why almost no one wanted to try it.

Harry only even remembered that tidbit because Hermione had been pretty fascinated with it after reading a brief mention while researching for the third task of the try-wizard tournament. While he hadn't really paid much attention to it back then, considering the pressure he had on him, he did retain some semblance of knowledge and now regretted not paying more attention to Hermione's ramblings.

During the beginning of their second year, Hachi caught a bad fever.

He didn't last, dying in his sleep. Harry's only comfort was knowing that, at least, his brother hadn't been used as target practice. This time both his sisters noticed he was missing, not just Yon, and Go cried when she noticed he wasn't returning. She even toddled to where his cradle used to be once, when she managed to escape the pen.

It comforted Harry somewhat that he wasn't the only one grieving this time, but it still hurt that he was gone.

Still, he didn't let grief stop him. He knew he had to find a way to take his sisters and get away from there as soon as possible.

Of the three of them, Harry realized he was more advanced on both the reading, chakra control and martial arts than his sisters. It made sense. He had enough knowledge from his previous life to set up a studying method and was more determined in learning what he could so that they could escape.

He felt that he had a lot riding on his shoulders to not give his very best. The exception to his self-discipline was only regarding his magic. He needed a hidden ace tucked up into his sleeves. The Deathly Hollows sign was manifesting quite vividly, comparing to the initial light discoloration on his skin upon his birth. While the Root staff had noticed the mark, they had merely thought it was some childish scrawling he'd done, even if it looked too perfectly geometrical. They assumed he must be some sort of genius to get those forms that correct with his non-dominant hand.

Since he had yet to actively use his magic, no one really noticed anything special about the marks aside from the fact that they didn't fade with a bath.

The reason why he wasn't training his magic was simple. He was quite aware that there were Root ninja constantly watching them. Initially it was the fact that they showed up out of no where that kept him from training. But then Harry read a small bit about chakra sensing and started training that at night.

Since babies' and toddlers' chakra moves erratically while they sleep, no one noticed he was training his ass off to acquire the best chakra sensing he could every single night on the first few hours he was supposed to be asleep.

As his senses got better, he soon realized that the Root ninja didn't just appear out of nowhere. In fact, they were _always there_, always invisible and suppressing their chakra. So, while before his reluctance was that they would catch him while he was practicing by teleporting in the middle of training, now he was sure he couldn't train his magic at all because they were always there, and they were even rotating their shifts so that he and his sisters were never alone.

That didn't keep him from trying to improve in the other areas, though he still hid most of his progress as much as he could so that the scientist, the Root staff and Danzou underestimated him. It didn't keep him from being hailed as a genius among his sisters since, especially when it came to martial arts, there wasn't any way to properly pretend to know less without undermining his training a great deal.

As for everything else, he could still pretend to not know the more complicated words on the texts, could purposefully aim to an imaginary point beside the target to practice his accuracy without the staff knowing just how accurate he was, and after getting the chakra control exercise perfectly just once, purposefully failing the following times so as to seem like it was a fluke.

Halfway through the second year, he and his sisters were put together with the most recent batch of acquired children for Root, which Harry was quick to understand meant adopted from orphanages that didn't require a lot of paper work or kidnapped for the sin of showing too much potential to be 'wasted' on regular education.

The kids were all older than them and just as innocent regarding what was coming as Harry's sisters, perhaps even more so. Most were downright scared, actually. It didn't surprise Harry, considering he knew they had been kidnapped and not offered any explanation of what was happening. The ones who were adopted were wary to say the least, having already noticed before that their new guardians were not quite right.

While Harry had always been pretty insensitive to most his own problems until his teen years because of everything the Dursey's put him through, he wasn't so to others, especially children he viewed as younger than him, for all intents and purposes, even if he was technically two years younger than the youngest ones there. So, he took it upon himself to console them once he was sure no adult was watching by using his chakra sensor powers.

He quickly looked for any hidden cameras, another habit he'd gotten, like with chakra sensing, out of necessity rather than innate talent and, once assured everything was clear, he quickly set upon his self-appointed task.

They had all been moved to a vast enclosed underground building. From the little he'd seen before being locked in, the building had a large training area for group sparring, a infirmary, though Harry doubted it would be truly put to it's full use, considering what had happened to his siblings, and several training areas created to imitate several different kinds of ground, including, but not limited to, a desert area, a dense forest, the closest thing to a indoors volcanic landscape and a snow covered field. There was also a vast library with what looked like scrolls. It was somewhat similar to the piles of homework each teacher received from their student's at Hogwarts, only a bit more organized. There was probably more, but all the children were now locked in the living quarters.

The room was probably to be shared among all the kids, having several bunkbeds with sparse furnishings and not even a small toy in sight. So far, the kids hadn't gone further than the first few beds near the door, kind of like they were afraid there was something hiding further into the room.

And Harry, being the kind of person he was, decided in that instant that he wouldn't leave these kids behind. He would have to make a plan that involved them escaping with him too.

Harry tugged his sisters by their hands closer to the group. They resisted, looking a bit afraid of the strangers but, due to their brother's reassurances, followed without making a fuss.

Harry decided to use, for the first time, his long-neglected magic. This was the first time he was truly sure no one from the staff was monitoring him closely, after all. He placed his right hand against his throat and mentally commanded the spell _sonorous_ into it.

"Hi?" He asked not too loudly, seeing with satisfaction that his voice was still loud enough to attract everyone's attention to him, even with his clearly hesitant voice.

There were about sixty kids in total, from what he could tell, all of them scared and staring at him in disbelief.

"Could you please calm down for a bit, please?" He continued to ask, knowing that now that the focus was on him, he had to keep it there as he tried to calm them down.

"Calm down!? How do you expect us to calm down?! I was just kidnapped from my family!" A girl protested.

She had pale white skin, dark brown hair just a couple of shades shy of black and dark eyes. She was just as flawlessly beautiful as Yon, which was quite hard to match. She didn't seem any older than seven. As she talked, the air around her seemed to cool down drastically, causing a few shivers on the kids nearest to her.

Harry had read a bit about clans and knew this was a dead ringer of the Yuki clan, which was odd because he'd read that the Yuki clan was from the Land of Water and, however much he didn't know about geography, he was pretty sure they were in the Land of Fire. Then again, Danzou seemed to be covered ten feet under all of the illegal things he did, so why was Harry even surprised? He wasn't above kidnapping foreign women to breed them so this wasn't any different.

This revelation took Harry only a fraction of a second. He was aware now that the kids were focusing on him in expectation, even though he was younger. He realized that these kids were so desperate that he himself was seen as some sort of salvation to them, despite being a toddler. In fact, he could have been a bug for all they cared about. The mere fact that he wasn't fearful made them want to rely on him if he could prove himself worthy of it.

So, Harry tuned into all he knew of Dumbledore and how he commanded attention and remained as calm as Dumbledore would have been.

"Then, by all means, do continue panicking. I personally find it counter-productive when trying to figure out a plan of action. I'll even let you come up with the first idea on what to do." He said calmly, looking the girl in the eyes.

"H-HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO COME UP WITH A PLAN, YOU IDIOT!?" She shouted back upon being made the center of the attention, especially while so panicked.

"Precisely my point. Panicking isn't helping you right now. All it does is making you lash out randomly and making it harder for everyone else to plan out what to do next." He stated bluntly and, this time, he realized it was all him.

Perhaps Dumbledore would have said something along the same lines, but he would have said it much differently if he had. That said, it still made the girl think she was being a bit silly, considering how calm he was, and that did calm her down a bit. The attention was now back on Harry.

"I'm going to tell you all I know about this place which, granted, isn't a lot, but it's still much more than what you know. That way we'll all be on the same page. I'll warn you, though: it's not pretty." He stated.

And so he spent the next half an hour filling them in on all he had experienced and discovered while living in the lab. As expected, the prospects of becoming an emotionless child soldier horrified most of the kids, especially the civilian born ones. Some of the clan kids had expected to become Shinobi eventually and it was the emotionless part that terrified them instead. When he finished explaining what he knew, all the kids were too shocked to even begin to panic just yet, so Harry took the opportunity that silence presented.

"I know this sounds bleak. We are just kids, after all, what could we do? Well, I'm going to tell you! We could do a whole lot! They also think we are just kids for now, so they won't be too concerned with us knowing too much just yet. I want to plan an escape but, because I've never been outside of the lab, I don't know much about what you might consider common sense regarding how people behave or places it's safe to be in. All I know about the outside is what Danzou deems 'appropriate' for me to know and, obviously, I'm not too keen on considering it as being unbiased information." Harry said calmly. "That's where I'm going to need a lot of help from you. That and helping me gather information once they start letting us into the archives. The more information and techniques we can gather, the better we'll be able to defend ourselves from being captured again."

The kids nodded, slightly elated at having someone rely despite feeling so helpless themselves. It certainly raised their moral quite a bit, which was what Harry was going for.

"Once we have enough information to find out where we can safely stay hidden from him, we'll plan our escape. Are you with me?" He asked, but he didn't need to have asked. After everything he'd explained, no one could help but believe in him.

Harry only hoped there weren't any 'Mariettas' in the batch. The last thing they needed was a sneak in their midst.

.

**A/N:**

This is it for now. I won't be updating this fic as regularly as the others because I'd like to focus on the older ones first, but you can still expect more chapters in the future. We got more clues as to who Sirius might be, as well as about Harry's new self as well. So... any guesses yet? or suggestions for other possible reincarnations?


	4. Chapter 3: Settling In

**Chapter 3:** Settling In

.

It didn't take more than a week for Harry to realize that the tasks of gathering information wouldn't be easy, mainly because every single kid was swamped with the training regimen, himself included. That and also it turned out that neither of the kids remembered their original names. They did admit they met with a shinobi that had mind jutsu, so it seemed pretty obvious that their names had been erased. Strangely enough they still remembered some of their life before being brought to the root 'academy', but even those details were slowly disappearing.

It didn't take long to become clear to everyone with a functioning brain that they were being rushed into becoming child soldiers and not every kid was doing ok with it. This was most easily noticed in the kindest kids. This place was slowly killing away their kindness and though some persisted, most of them were becoming damaged.

It was also because of this added stress that soon they realized that one of the kids had a rather unstable power right off the bat.

When kids started getting sick, no one really paid much attention to it. They were such simple symptoms that no one thought something more serious was afoot, especially with the added stress of that first week. After all, nausea, vomiting and lack of appetite could easily be explained away with anxiety and stress and even some depression.

In a matter of days the affected kids were presenting signs of dehydration, unexplained confusion and infections, not to mention the odd bleeding. When examined, the kids showed signs of strange growths starting to form and some erratic DNA changes. Upon examining how they were grouped at night, the scientists realized they were all regulars that slept around a specific kid.

He codename was Gensui, she was 6 years-old and had a whitish hair with just a tint of green to it and deep burgundy eyes.

With time, as the scientist described the symptoms form the kids, Harry realized that what they were describing resembled the effects of radiation on people. He quickly concluded that Shinobi did not know what radiation was, which in a way was a relief… except that now they had no way to properly combat their effects.

Gensui, whose codename was oddly appropriate since her powers did cause decay, was contained in isolation for a while until they managed to find out what was setting them off. They realized they were set off by agitated feelings, so they rushed her into the mental conditioning program.

By the end of the ordeal, seven of the 63 kids were dead and the least sick of the bunch, a 5 year-old kid codenamed Shin, managed to survive barely.

While Gensui was away, the kids were slowly set in pairs. Though they would also be training with the others, they would spend most of their time with their partner.

Yon and Go got paired together. The Shin kid got paired with an artsy type codenamed Sai, another 5-year-old that was weirdly pale skinned with inky black eyes and hair. And it seemed that, when she returned, Gensui would be partnered with Kyoukan, a 8-year-old with silver eyes, pastel orange hair and a red birthmark right under his right eye who, like his code name indicated, was an empath which made him the best possible partner for Gensui until she got used to her powers since he would know when to get out of her way.

As for Harry himself, he had the worst luck of getting paired with Kutsuu.

Kutsuu was a 9-year-old girl with thick dark green hair and crimson hooded eyes whose bloodline limit was pain. Not on herself, no. She caused pain on others simply by channeling her chakra through their bodies. Sparring with her was like dueling Bellatrix Lestrange on a Cruciatus spree. Almost every time she touched him her felt as if he'd been hit by the curse. She could even use it defensively as he got a hit if she realized it soon enough.

At least she wasn't nearly as sadistic as Bellatrix. Well… not yet anyway. She was still loyal to Harry to a fault since she knew he was the only way out of there and did treat him like a little brother at times, though it was the sort of sibling relationship that existed in a very messed up family since she counted her power as pranks… and she thought herself quite the joker. But don't be mistaken, buzzers had nothing on her chakra pain.

Fortunately, Harry managed to keep his little sisters away from her. She paid it no mind since most kids avoided her after a while anyway.

At times Harry couldn't help but pity her, since she grew up in the environment where pain was the norm. Her parents probably did the same things to her that she did to him simply because it was normal for them. Harry was pretty sure that her kekkei genkai was one of the major reasons for the purge in Kirigakure where'd she hailed from.

On another note, Harry finally managed to piece out more about the world and where they were approximately.

With so many kids from so many places, Harry managed to write down an overview of each one. It was how he found out about Kiri's bloodline purges in the first place, after all. But the one who gave him the biggest clue as to where they were was Negai.

Negai was a 7-year-old girl was a brown haired, brown eyes girl with tan skin. She was the only one who best resisted the mind wiping justu because it turned out she was born out of wedlock from one Yamanaka parent, which was the clan where all the mind jutsu used on them came from. While she didn't get the same prowess in the mind arts, she did get some interesting powers from mixing the Yamanaka blood to an outcast and weaker branch of the Kurama clan.

She had the power to project an astral body for her. While that body seemed to be invisible to the others, Harry could see her and she looked only slightly more solid than a ghost, and far more colorful too. While in her astral form, her hair went from a limp brown to fluffy cotton-candy pink and her sad brown eyes turned to wide pink gems, far more cheerful than the ones in her body.

Her powers aside, she was the biggest clue because she saw Danzou before she was locked down there with them. She told him that he was part of the Konoha council, basically a big shot in the political scene.

It figures that, even in a new world, Harry would have to deal with political berks. Fudge and Scrimgeour hadn't been enough already.

The odd think about this information, however, was that Konoha was know for it's less violent philosophies so either this was an underground movement approved by the Hokage, the biggest big shot in the political arena when it came to Konoha, and they were being kept as a secret weapon that the public was completely unaware of… or Danzou was planning something without the Hokage's knowledge, maybe even overthrowing him when he gathered enough men for his army.

This left them all with a big decision to make: where would they relocate to once they escaped.

Experience told Harry that it was practically impossible to move a group as large as theirs undetected all at once. Their best bet was finding a place nearby that neither Danzou or anyone else could ever hope to come across. Part of that would involve Harry attempting to cast a spell that he only read about before out of curiosity.

While traveling in search of Horcruxes, especially after Ron had abandoned them, Harry did spend a lot of time reading and, out of curiosity, he'd searched for the Fidelus charm. After having so much of his life tied to that charm in one way or another, he felt he _had_ to know more about it. He had to know how it worked, the way it could be broken, the specifics of how to transfer the secret from a keeper to several other's after the initial one's death and trying to understand why they couldn't have recast the Fidelus on Grimmauld Place after Dumbledore's death.

He now knew how it worked and the basics of casting one, but that was still a long way off from actually being able to preform it. Besides, knowing how to hide it didn't help them find the new place any easier. And Harry wasn't too sure on casting a Fidelus to hide a place that could very much be merely temporary. After all, not only would the charm need great amounts of energy, but unless Harry deliberately told the secret to all of Konoha, that lot would forever remain undiscovered and there was still the chance that the place could have far reaching consequences if it remained so. unknown to him like a deposit of underground water that was infected and ended up leaking to the village's water supply or something of the sort.

But after that temporary place, where would they go?

Most of the girls, especially Shirayuki and Kutsuu who came from renown Kiri clans, refused to go anywhere near Kumo because of its breeding program for bloodline renewal and Harry couldn't blame them. He looked at his own sisters and knew for a fact that he wouldn't let them endure what their mothers had endured.

Kiri was also out of question. Not only was there a civil war breaking out, but with the whole bloodline purge going on and many of the kids came from bloodline clans. Kusa and Ame were victims of plenty of invasions and even if there was peace right now, it was the matter of one if the big shots getting to frisky with another country for something to break out.

There were several other smaller countries they didn't have enough information on, so they were counted out for now. Of the bigger ones, there wasn't any kid from Iwa, so they weren't too sure about how things worked around there, and for Suna, Harry didn't think a desert would be too good an idea but he didn't take it out as of yet.

There was Wave Country, too. They were small, but they didn't have a shinobi village of their own and their group wasn't so large that they couldn't hide there.

Niji, a 8-year-old boy with red hair and heterochromia that could create chains of chakra, did tell them of hearing about a former shinobi village from who he thought might have been his mother, but wasn't too sure. Harry pieced out that it might have been Uzushio, but he didn't think it was a good idea to go to a ghost town since they would only have themselves to turn it into a working village and they didn't have enough know-how to make it work completely independent of anyone else. Just setting trading routes to that specific place would ring too many alarms from the very people they wanted to avoid.

There was also the fact that they didn't know enough about Konoha itself to know for sure how they would react to their existence. If the Hokage was in on the plan, they would just be recaptured and returned to the root lab/academy and Harry didn't like what he'd heard about reconditioning.

For now, due to the lack of knowledge of the geography in the area, as well as the politics, the plan would be put on hold.

Things slowly started settling down after a while and, after three months of absence, Gensui returned, but… Harry didn't know that her powers could ever work on herself the way they had…

The previously intact little girl now looked like her whole left side had shriveled up to her skeleton. Her left eyes, previously with a perfectly white sclera and bright burgundy iris, was now highly bloodshot and had a opaque white film on the iris and pupil. The left side of her face looked like it had been burned off and the skin it did had stuck close to her bone structure. A bit of her hair had also fallen on that side, and though most of her body was covered, Harry could see by her left hand that it also looked similar to her face, her tendons standing out, clearly visible through her now translucent skin. Of the shy girl there wasn't much left and her eyes looked like those of a dead fish.

Now, more than ever, Harry feared conditioning.

Thankfully, Kyoukan seemed to know how to handle her somewhat. It seemed that, despite their 'training' having muted her emotions, Kyoukan could still read them clearly enough to help her through this new change. At least it was safe to stay near Gensui now, and it ever became unsafe, Kyoukan would warn them.

Or so it was supposed to be.

Since Kyoukan couldn't stay near her twenty-four/seven, especially when he had to take care of his hygiene, there was bound to be an accident. Unfortunately, Sai managed to accidentally say the wrong thing and it must have awakened a memory from the conditioning in Gensui as her power was momentarily out of control and the girl nearest to her, a 9-year-old codenamed Datenshi with coal black hair and eyes, and yellowish parchment like skin, ended up with half of her face looking like it melted and a few extra perks in for of ink related powers.

Because it was accidental, Gensui wasn't taken to the conditioning room again, but Datenshi gained and unhealthy hatred to Sai that remained even after he apologized. Instead she gained another personality that named herself Arison that was somehow able to control ink into making her look like she was never injured in the first place. The irony was that the Datenshi personality was the one that was vain and she couldn't control ink well enough for that. She was also mean and manipulative while Arison was nicer and a hard worker with a good instinct for taijustu and weapon handling, especially when it came to maces and hammers.

Harry tried his hardest on keeping everyone calm and turning them into a cohesive unit if just to get them out as early as possible, but the interpersonal relationships in the group were messing it all up. Datenshi's and Sai's relationship of onesided hatred was just one of many.

By the end of the first year, Kutsuu had tortured another girl so much that she'd done a one-eighty personality wise.

The girl, a then 9-year-old codenamed Chiame with long black hair, dark gray doe-eyes and pale skin, when from a sweet and caring girl to an outright sadistic one that became an expert in torturing and manipulating and Harry couldn't have done anything because the root instructors were there and not only had allowed it, but they also had encouraged it.

On another more positive note, Harry had managed to amass enough chakra to safely be able of making a single Kage Bunshin, not that any of the root instructors even knew that he'd sneak out the indications on how to do it during chakra theory studies.

It wasn't much, and the Kage Bunshin couldn't use magic himself because Harry's magic was linked to his soul and the chakra construct didn't have one, despite having a copy of his creator's personality, so he had to borrow the invisibility cloak and wait for Harry to place Notice-Me-Not and Soundless charms. Despite the disadvantages, a Kage Bunshin would be a great addition in their quest to find a suitable place for them to stay after escaping. He could also map out the facilities and find plants for other ones that Danzou might have and, with a clever disguise, might even infiltrate the village to find out more information. It was still a long way before they could escape, but at least now they could start planning some things that they didn't have enough information to do before.

Soon…

Soon they would be free.

Harry would make sure of it.

.

**A/N:**

So, I had to re-write this chapter several times, and I'm still not completely happy with it. The problem I had with this chapter was that I had to introduce several new characters all at once (warning: not all of the ones I introduced will live), and there are still several others that will contribute in some way to the plot perhaps I shouldn't have tried to rush this first year in 'root academy' so much to give time for friendships to blossom and that's on me, but I wanted to set down some of the more relevant things to happen, mainly the ones regarding Gensui's powers and how they affected those around her, as well as Kutsuu's (because she is Harry's partner).

So, to keep everyone of them in line, here are the ones introduced to us thus far:

**Gensui **_(final look inspired in Hela from Norse Mythology, has power of Nuclear Radiation and controls it with her feelings, gets paired up with an empath for obvious reasons);_**  
Shin **_(you know him, he's Sai's first and best friend,, this time his sickness correlates to radiation sickness that wasn't properly healed both due to lack of knowledge and, more importantly, lack of care for what repercussions he might have, gets paired up with Sai); _**  
Yon **_(One of Harry's sisters, mother unknown, definitely has a bloodline but... could she have two!? who knows! Gets paired up with her sister;) _**  
Go** _(__One of Harry's sisters, mother unknown, definitely has a bloodline but... could she have two!? who knows! Gets paired up with her sister;)_**  
Sai** _(You defenitely know him, he joins team seven in shippuden, he isn't yet as socially retarded as he is in shippuden, but he still has a bit of it, gets paired with Shin); _**  
Kyoukan**_ (I didn't inspire his looks on anyone in particular, I just wanted and empath on the team for reasons and after I developed Gensui I had even more reasons to have him here, gets paired up with Radiation girl); _**  
****Kutsuu** _(well, I think it's pretty obvious in whom I was inspired by for this one, and her power is definitely the shinobi equivalent of the cruciatus curse, fortunatly it's still just a fraction of a real cruciatus or Harry wouldn't handle any sort of sparring with her); _**  
Negai **_(someone once told me it would be a good idea to inspire my OCs inalready existing characters, well, here you have one inspired by Dreaming Mary, both in looks as well as powers, her back story isn't the same, though; she's partnered with unintroduced character with a canon kekkei genkai);_**  
Shirayuki** _(Mentioned only, but she is the girl that screamed back at Harry last chapter, she has a canon kekkei genkai and gets paired up __Niji); _**  
Niji **_(has chakra chains, his looks and some of his powers were inspired in a free online platform game__ named Rainbow, gets paired up with Shirayuki);_**  
Datenshi** _(Inspired in Twisted Angel/Allison Angel from Bendy's ink machine, Sai sort of becomes her 'Bendy' in a way, gets paired up with Chiame); _**_  
Chiame _**_(inspired by Sachiko from Corpse Party__, gets paired up with Datenshi);_ _**  
Jyuu San**_ _(Harry's codename, paired up with Kutsuu)._


End file.
